heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Keth'ren
A little weird, like most Tamaraneans, and a little silly, Keth'ren has spent a good part of his life isolated from the world around him, raised in a Buddhist Monastery. Unlike most Tamaraneans, Keth'ren posesses a superhuman intellect under that air headed exterior and an instinctive understanding of technology. Background Tamaran is a world of peace and beauty, where the inhabitants have learned to control their mighty tempers and channel them into science and art. A people born with the ability to fly, and strength far surpassing that of humans. Lyr'ren, daughter of a palace guard, was to travel to train with the Warlords of Okaara, another world in the Vega system. With her transport ship malfunctioning, Lyr'ren and the crew found themselves stranded on one of the outer planets of the solar system... and it was there that the slaver ship found them. The old and the sickly were immediately killed, leaving Lyr'ren, several small children and the ship's crew the only survivors. Sent to a mining colony on a barren world, Lyr'ren soon found herself alone with strange alien species. Forced to work due to her amazing strength, Lyr'ren still found time to fall in love with a strange alien man who treated her kindly. The two bonded, and soon, Lyr'ren was pregnant. With the aid of her lover, Lyr'ren led a massive uprising, refusing to raise her child in slavery, and stole a ship. As before, though, luck was not on Lyr'ren's side. Her mate was struck down in the confusion, leaving Lyr'ren alone. Her child was soon born, and given the name Keth'ren. With his mother's hair, and his father's strange blue eyes, he was at first painful to look at, but his mother was fiercely protective. The pair traveled from world to world, with Lyr'ren first carrying, then leading, her young son. Provisions were found on many worlds, danger never far behind. For the second time in her life, Lyr'ren would crash on strange soil. Unfortunately, it would be the last time. His mother killed in the crash, a small alien boy found himself alone in the countryside of New York. Drawn by the sight of a fire, Keth'ren's luck turned around when he found himself suddenly in the care of a young Buddhist monk from a nearby monastery. Hidden away from the other monks for all of a few hours, Keth'ren was swiftly discovered. Terrified, unable to speak any Earth language and utterly alone, the head of the order eventually allowed the young Tamaranean to stay, provided that the monk, Choden, be his primary tutor and caretaker. His mother was given funerary rights, and the monks hid the remains of her ship when the eventual government examination arrived. Keth'ren was well educated in the ways of the temple, and his alarming strength became quite useful to the monks, the child able to easily move things a team of grown men would struggle over. He recovered swiftly from the loss of his mother, and took to the routine of the temple better than most of the genuine acolytes. For over a decade, Keth'ren grew under the care and tutelage of Choden, learning in an abstract way about the world beyond the temple's walls, told what little they knew of his history. And while Keth'ren was well loved by most, there were those who did not approve of harboring a stranger in the temple. Thirteen years after his arrival, Keth'ren was gently shown the door. It was time, they explained, for the young alien to find his own way in the world. That way, thus far, seems to be trying to avoid notice, which is hard when your skin is pale golden-yellow, your eyes glow blue and you have pointy ears. Nevermind the flying. MUX History Logs Category:Characters